Vampiro sagrado
by chovitap
Summary: Kagome tenía muchos secretos, su vida, su pasado, presente y futuro estaban atados a alguien que la había lastimado mucho. Ella no era una simple sacerdotisa ni humana... ¿qué era en realidad?. Intenta dejar todo lo que vivió en la época feudal y empieza una nueva en la academia Cross...
1. Prefacio

Vampiro sagrado

-el destino es incierto-susurró una melódica voz

-es cierto y a tú lado no sé lo que me espera-un voz femenina le respondió

-no es del todo verdadero a mí lado estarás a salvo-se escuchó una suave risa

-eso es lo que tú dices pero nuestros destinos están malditos-suspiró-nuestra sangre está maldita-aquel hombre rodeó con sus brazos a la chica y esta dejó escapar un ligero jadeo

-ni lo uno ni lo otro-sonrió-tu sangre es pura en cambio la mía es la maldita-ella negó

-no-se volteó y vio aquellos ojos que tanto amaba

-estaremos juntos hasta el fin de nuestros días-ella sonreía mientras alzaba su mano derecha y acariciaba su rostro

-o hasta que _él _nos encuentre-el besó tiernamente su mano

-no dejaré que te lleve lejos de mi lado-ella rozó sus labios

-_él_ nos hallará-él jadeo al sentirla tan cerca

-pelearé y romperé aquellas cadenas que los une-ella negó

-es imposible nuestro destino está entrelazado-ahora fue él quien negó

-cortaré los hilos que tejen ese destino y luego tejeré uno nuevo para nosotros-ella sonrió

-lucharemos para ser libres-él asintió

-sí, y al final seremos libres para amarnos-ella rozó delicadamente su lengua con su labio inferior

-y sellaremos nuestro destino-luego unieron sus labios en una danza llena de amor y pasión.

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y sus personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko-sensei.

Vampire Knight y sus personajes le pertenecen a Matsuri Hino

**No olviden dejar su review.**


	2. corazones rotos

**Capítulo 1**

**Corazones rotos**

Era increíble como aquel ser podía ser tan despreciable y ruin ¿como él caía en sus juegos perversos? Bueno ella sabía perfectamente que aquel hanyo estaba completamente enamorado de aquella sacerdotisa de huesos y barro y por ende no iba a ver más allá de aquel amor que se ambos se profesaban o por lo menos que él le profesaba. Ella como toda una buena niña le había perdonado todo lo que él le había hecho hasta ahora pero ponerle un dedo encima solo porque ella se defendió y le dijo una que otra verdad, eso ya era algo distinto.

**HORAS ANTES**

Estaban caminando a lo largo de un bosque, la noche ya había caído, kagome estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado que sus amigos se habían detenido hasta que se chocó contra alguien.

-lo siento-ella se sentía avergonzada por haber sido tan torpe y tropezarse con sango

-tan inútil como siempre reencarnación-aquella voz que carecía de todo sentimiento le hizo hervir la sangre

-cállate-todos la miraron ella jamás había reaccionado de aquella manera

-oh, veo que tienes las agallas para hacerme frente pero no las suficientes como para retener el amor de inuyasha-eso fue un golpe bajo

-no hables de lo que no sabes-poco a poco kikyo se le fue acercando

-oh, yo sé más de lo que tú piensas-kagome la miraba directamente a los ojos

-¿de qué hablas?-la ex sacerdotisa rió

-sé que prometiste quedarte a su lado a pesar de que él no te ama-kagome abrió los ojos como platos-sé que sabes que él me ama profundamente tanto como para cumplir su promesa de acompañarme al infierno cuando muera-

-pero…-la otra la interrumpió

-me olvidaba-dijo con voz fingida-él también sabe que estuviste a punto de morir cuando purificaste el veneno que había en mi cuerpo en aquella ocasión-sonrió con autosuficiencia-sabes que es lo mejor de todo-ella negó-que él estuvo presente en ese momento, es más él sabía perfectamente los riesgos que corrías al hacer eso y no hizo nada para detenerte-kagome miró al hanyo quien rehuyó su mirada

-inu…-luchaba con las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir-inuyasha tú sabías, tú estabas presente cuando eso ocurrió-pero él no decía nada

-¡mírame y respóndeme!-demandó la joven muchacha

-yo…-las palabras no salían de sus labios

-anda inu respóndele y también dile que de ahora en adelante los voy a acompañar en su viaje y que ella no es necesaria en este viaje-algo dentro de kagome empezaba a romperse en miles de pedazos

-es cierto eso inuyasha-a duras penas si podía hablar

-yo…-kagome quería abofetearlo por solo decir "yo" y no decir nada más que eso

-¡maldita sea inuyasha responde! por una vez en la vida se hombre y habla con la verdad-todos tenían la boca abierta al escucharla hablar de tal manera ella jamás había hablado así-

-ya veo que…-pero un sonido retumbó en el bosque

-tú cállate me tienes harta-kikyo a penas si podía creer que aquella chica se había atrevido a cachetearla-vienes aquí y dices todo lo que se te viene en gana y crees que yo como buena idiota voy a estar aguantándote todo-respiró hondo-eres una ex sacerdotisa que no tiene un cuerpo propio y solo es un pocotón de barro y huesos-kagome no se había dado cuenta de que el hanyo la miraba asesinamente y se acercaba peligrosamente a ella-

-eres una loca, vil, rastrera que…-pero fue abruptamente callada cuando una mano con garras la habían cogido por el cuello y la habían alzado y luego la habían golpeado contra un árbol

-no vuelvas a tocar a kikyo o te juro que te mato-un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral a kagome al ver aquellos ojos rojos y no sabía si aquel escalofrío se debía al temor de ver aquellos ojos o se debía a algo más

-¡suéltala inuyasha!-gritó molesta y asustada sango al ver aquella mirada llena de odio y sangre

-ves lo que pasa cuando te metes conmigo-la sonrisa en el rostro de kikyo hizo que la sangre de kagome hirviera a tal punto que sus poderes de sacerdotisa salieron a flote y la cubrieron con aquel tono rosáceo y quemando al mismo tiempo la mano que sostenía su cuello

-no vuelvas a ponerle un dedo encima a la señorita kagome-le espetó molesto el monje una vez que el hanyo se alejó sosteniendo su mano y mirando asesinamente a kagome

-entonces así están las cosas inuyasha-kagome se había calmado y lo miraba triste y con cierto deje de odio

**EN EL PRESENTE**

Luego de aquella pelea kagome se había internado en el bosque y ahora se encontraba mirando un pequeño estanque en el cual se podía apreciar algunos peces.

-el amor no se hizo para mí-su voz sonaba entre triste y melancólica

-eso no es cierto lady kagome-una voz muy familiar para ella la hizo sonreír

-ya te he dicho que no me digas así-aquel joven rió

-no te puedo llamarla de otra manera si Ud. Es...-ella lo interrumpió alzando su mano

-no lo digas-él rió

-está bien pero no puede eludir que es un sangre pura-los ojos de kagome adquirieron aquel tono rojo y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia

-porque no puedes ser como tú antepasado que se ahorraba todos esos honoríficos, ichijou-kun-el joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules sonrió

-él era un irrespetuoso-ella negó

-no lo era, él era un fiel amigo y confidente-él se acercó más y se sentó a su lado, ella recostó su cabeza en sus piernas

-la vida es tan cruel ichijou que a veces siento que se ha ensañado conmigo-el acariciaba delicadamente su cabeza

-Ud. No debería estar padeciendo todas estas dificultades-ella rió suavemente

-tengo que, ya que cuando "renací" en este cuerpo lo hice con la carga de esta gran responsabilidad-ambos suspiraron

-es extraño como su sangre de vampiro no tiene problemas con su lago de sacerdotisa-ella rió

-quizás porque desde mis raíces mi verdadera madre lo era-él se quedó en shock

-¿de qué está hablando?-ella rió de nuevo

-jamás le he confesado esto a nadie pero verás mi verdadera madre era una sacerdotisa y mi padre era uno de los primeros vampiros-él asintió ante este último dato-

-pero sus sangres no se rechazaron-ella negó

-es extraño por así decirlo pero creo que la sangre de ambos se compenetró tanto que no se rechazaron-él tenía aún dudas

-pero entonces…-ella alzó su rostro y acarició con una mano el rostro del chico

-mi verdadera madre tenía una hermana menor y ella también nació con los poderes de sacerdotisa claro está que ella si se casó con un humano y su linaje se preservó-él asintió-pero en el caso de mi madre…-su voz se fue apagando-ella fue asesinada años más tarde luego de que yo naciera es por eso que no tengo hermanos-en su cara se pudo denotar cierto deje de tristeza, a pesar de haber pasado miles de años aquel dolor de haber perdido a su verdadera madre sigue ahí

-mi padre pudo aguantar ese dolor debido a mí-él sonrió

-pero su padre…-ella negó

-aún no sé su paradero solo sé que luego de que _él _ estuvo tras de mí y yo fuera puesta en aquel ataúd para mantenerme a salvo no supe más de mi padre a pesar de que investigué sobre mi vida pasada no hallé indicios de si mi padre vivía o había muerto

-intestaste averiguar algo con el lord del oeste-ella rió

-hablar con sesshomaru es casi imposible-él miraba aquellos bellos ojos azules que le encantaban tanto

-por lo que me dijiste la vez pasada era el hermano mayor de aquel hanyo-ella asintió

-no sé si su padre habrá compartido algo de información con él-suspiró-aunque no sé como preguntarle porque al hacerlo tendría que revelarle mi identidad y no quiero hacer eso-él acarició suavemente el rostro de ella.

Al pasar de los años él ya no se sentía tan incómodo ir demasiado lejos con aquella pura sangre ya que para él hacer tal acto sería considerado de inmediato como una falta de respeto y por ende castigado severamente.

-no creo que él diga algo-ella asintió

-lo sé, él es alguien de fiar-sonrió cuando el chico empezó a acariciar su cuello y especialmente justo detrás de su oreja ese era su punto débil.

-entonces qué harás-kagome deslizó su dedo pulgar sobre los labios de aquel muchacho que ahora le parecían apetecibles para luego trasladar sus dedos por el contorno de su cuello y deslizarlos delicadamente enviando una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo del muchacho. Ella poco a poco fue acercando su rostro al de él y le dio un delicado beso en los labios. El corazón de él empezó a latir rápidamente y ella sonrió para luego posar sus labios en el cuello de él deslizándolos delicadamente sobre el mismo y para luego incrustar sus colmillos en aquella blanca y tersa piel.

El chico dio un pequeño respingo al sentir los colmillos pero no dijo nada, es más, por dentro le fascinaba el sentir como ella se alimentaba de él. Dentro de él se hallaban sentimientos encontrados desde respeto hasta amor pero él se regañaba mentalmente diciéndose que él no podía amarla ya que ella pertenecía a un nivel superior.

-lo siento-se disculpó ella luego de terminar de alimentarse

-no tienes porque disculparte-el alzó su rostro-para mí es un honor que bebas de mí-ella sonrió para luego acercar su rostro al de él, posar sus labios y robarla un profundo beso al que él contestó gustosamente.

-creo que es hora de que me marche-soltó de repente luego de aquel intenso beso

-kagome no te dejes vencer por aquella ex sacerdotisa-ella rió

-ichijou, tú sabes que mi pelea ya está perdida desde antes de empezarla-él negó

-no te puedes negar a amar-ella sonrió con tristeza

-solo he amado una vez y resultó ser un desastre-suspiró-y ahora huyo de aquel maldito amante -ambos se pusieron de pie

-eres alguien muy especial kagome, no te cierres al amor-ella sonrió con tristeza

-es tarde para mí-el negó con su cabeza, cuando iba a replicar ella lo volvió a besar

-no te aferres a mí ichijou-algo dentro de su pecho dolía

-lo sé kagome sé que…-pero lo silencio poniendo un dedo en sus labios

-no es por eso que no te puedo amar ichijou-sabía por dónde iban sus protestas-no me perdonaría si _él_ te hiciera daño y es por esa misma razón que mi lucha por el amor por inuyasha ya está perdida-él sonrió con tristeza

-algún día volverás a amar kagome-ella se alzó de hombros

-quizás…-él acarició su rostro con suma delicadeza para luego depositar un casto beso en sus labios para luego depositar otro en su frente.

-cuida bien del pequeño kaname-él soltó una pequeña risita

-ya no es ningún pequeño-ahora fue ella la que rió

-lo sé pero las viejas costumbres jamás se pierden-el asintió para luego verla por última vez a los ojos, abrazarla y luego desaparecer

-no te aferres a mí…-la voz de ella se perdió con el viento

Para kagome era difícil rechazar el amor de ichijou ya que una parte de ella egoístamente quería aferrarse a él pero la otra que era la racional sabía que eso era imposible y no era por su nivel vampírico sino precisamente por aquel maldito amante al que tanto odiaba que debía mantener a raya ese lado egoísta.

Con un pequeño suspiro ella emprendió su camino de vuelta al campamento de sus amigos. Ella se había percatado o más bien sentido de que su querida amiga sango, miroku, shippo y kirara la habían estado buscando entre los alrededores pero ella había puesto un campo de energía alrededor del lugar para que nadie la encontrara solo su querido amigo.

-todo fuera más fácil si dejara que mi lado egoísta ganara esta lucha interna…-susurró para luego detenerse abruptamente al sentir una presencia poderosa a unos metros lejos de ella. Por el rostro de la joven se extendió una sonrisa

-sal de ahí sesshomaru…-no podía ser más oportuno

-humana habla con más respeto a este sesshomaru-ella rió por la forma de hablar de él

-deberías de dejar de hablar de ti mismo en tercera persona-se giró y vio el rostro lleno de confusión al decir aquello

-olvídalo-sonrió-¿qué te trae por aquí sesshomaru?-él le lanzó su mejor mirada asesina

-se te olvidan que estas son mis tierras, humana-ella soltó un resoplido cuando la llamó "humana"

-pues esta humana tiene nombre y es k-a-g-o-m-e-le deletreó letra por letra para que se gravara su nombre

-pues a este sesshomaru no le importa tú nombre solo eres una despreciable humana-le hizo un desprecio

-ah, que irritante eres-se cruzó de brazos. Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente

-lárgate de mi presencia-ella frunció el ceño

-y si no quiero-en un dos por tres la tenía agarrada por el cuello

-morirás-ella bufó. Hoy era el día de "ahorca a kagome"

-Uds. Los hermanos Taisho deberían de andar intentando ahogarme porque uno de estos días me voy a cansar y los voy a poner en su lugar-una sonrisa de esas que pocas veces se ven el rostro del apuesto daiyokai se asomó por su cara

-estás a punto de morir humana y hablas de esa manera-kagome sonrió

-pues esta humana tiene algunas sorpresas que aún nadie ha visto-de repente kagome puso ambas manos sobre las de él y con una fuerza descomunal se deshizo de su agarre y lo mandó a volar

Por una vez en toda su vida sesshomaru estaba realmente sorprendido al ver como alguien tan insuficiente pudo deshacerse de su agarre y lo que es más por más que intentaba incrustarle su veneno a través de sus garras no pudo había una fuerza o campo invisible que no podía atravesar y que la protegía, claro que inuyasha en su arranque de histeria no se percató.

-¿qué eres?-ella sonrió con autosuficiencia

-la pregunta correcta es ¿quién soy?, no crees sesshomaru-él la miró incitándola para que hable

-pero este no es el lugar correcto para hablar-él la miró y luego en menos de dos segundos estuvo a su lado

-espero que me des respuestas-ella asintió. Luego él la cogió por la cintura y la alzó

-¿qué crees que haces?-un leve sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas

-mi castillo es el lugar más seguro para hablar-ella asintió y luego se dejó hacer.

-kagome, ¿dónde te habías metido?-la aludida sonrió para luego caminar hacia sus amigos

-por ahí-se alzó de hombros

-huele a…-el hanyo dijo de repente y kagome sonrió aún más al percatarse de que olía a sesshomaru

-kagome, ¿porqué hueles al señor sesshomaru?-preguntó shippo inocentemente, las mejillas de kagome se tiñeron de un adorable rojo carmesí al acordarse de por qué olía a él

-es que…-no terminó de hablar cuando una voz la interrumpió

-vaya, vaya-rió con sarcasmo-veo que no pierdes el tiempo reencarnación-kagome ignoró el comentario de kikyo

-lo que pasa es que me encontré con él y…-pensó que podría decirles

-te atacó-preguntó alarmada sango y empezó a revisarla si no tenía alguna herida

-para nada-por su mente vino el vago recuerdo del pequeño ataque por parte de él

-entonces, ¿por qué hueles a él?-ella también lo ignoró

-digamos que tuvimos una charla amena-rió por su propio chiste mientras cogió a shippo del suelo para luego coger su menesteres para irse a tomar un grato baño

-vienes sango-ella asintió para luego perderse entre la espesura del bosque

Caminaron juntas en un prolongado silencio ninguna dijo nada ambas iban sumergidas en sus propios pensamientos la sacerdotisa en la conversación que había tenido con el daiyokai y la cazadora en el por qué su amiga olía a aquel malvado ser o mejor dicho qué era eso de que había tenido una charla amena con él eso era casi o mejor dicho imposible.

-kagome a mí sí me vas a decir qué era eso de charla amena con el lord del oeste-la aludida sonrió

-sango entre menos sepas mejor-no lo dijo con son de hacerla sentirla mal sino para protegerla

-¿de qué hablas?-la chica del futuro sonrió con tristeza

-espero que algún día puedas perdonarme querida sango-ella la miró aún con más confusión pero se dio cuenta de que kagome no iba a decir más.

Esto le perturbaba mucho a sango "espero que algún día sepas perdonarme sango" de qué hablaba su amiga, pero algo era cierto kagome desde hace mucho guardaba un dejo de dolor y soledad en su mirada y fue muchísimo antes de que apareciera kikyo a sus vidas. Muchas veces quiso preguntarle el por qué de tanto dolor pero no se atrevía a indagar en su vida era porque si kagome confiaba en ella lo suficiente ella misma se lo iba que contar.

-y dime sango cómo va tú relación con miroku-ella se sonrojó

-nada ha cambiado él sigue siendo el mismo mujeriego de siempre-ella rió

-pero él te quiere-la interrogada se alzó de hombros

-quizás pero yo no puedo andar con alguien que anda proponiendo tener hijos a toda la que se le atreviese-ambas rieron

-tienes razón pero tú sabes que lo dice en broma-la otra negó

-no lo sé-y ambas volvieron a reír.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio otra vez ambas sumergidas en sus propios pensamientos y fue Sango quien interrumpió aquel silencio.

-kagome, ¿qué piensas hacer con lo de kikyo?-ella sonrió

-nada, ¿qué tendría que hacer?-la otra la miró extrañamente

-me refiero a lo que dijo de que ella era la que iba a ocupar tú puesto en el grupo, por supuesto que miroku, shippo, kirara y yo no apoyamos eso es más dejaríamos solos a ese par para irnos solo contigo-kagome no podía sentirse más honrada al tener tales amigos

-no creo que eso sea necesario querida sango si alguien ha de tener que irse será ella no yo-sango le sonrió

-kagome has cambiado-ella negó

-esta es la verdadera yo, sango-la cazadora rió

-me gusta esta nueva kagome-ambas sonrieron

Luego de conversar un rato más se terminaron de bañar, se secaron, se pusieron la ropa limpia y se dispusieron a regresar al campamento.

-hasta que por fin llegan-las dos ignoraron al hanyo y se sentaron junto a la fogata

En el grupo se formó un incómodo silencio que solo era roto por los sonidos que kagome hacía al mover las cosas para preparar la cena. La sacerdotisa estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que la estaban llamando.

-kagome ¿¡me estás escuchando!?-la voz estridente del hanyo la sacó de sus pensamientos

-no-fue su escueta respuesta

-me imagino que la charla que tuviste con el hermano de inuyasha tuvo que haber sido demasiado interesante ya que no has dejado de sonreír desde que llegaste además de lo distraída que estás, claro más que de costumbre-y otra vez kagome no escuchó aún tenía en su cabeza la conversación y una parte de la misma la hizo reír

-¿qué es tan gracioso?-la voz del hanyo sonaba sumamente molesta

-nada que te interese-en serio nadie entendía la nueva actitud de la joven

-señorita kagome se encuentra bien-preguntó un tanto preocupado el monje

-sí, joven miroku no hay nada de qué preocuparse-en serio aquella conversación con sesshomaru la tenía alegre o mejor dicho "aquella" parte de la conversación era la que la tenía así

-¿qué fue eso tan importante que te dijo el estúpido de sesshomaru para que te tenga tan alegre?-ella se alzó de hombros

-listo, la cena ya está-sonrió contenta una vez que el ramen ya estuvo listo.

Les sirvió un poco a todos y un poco para ella y se dispusieron a comer en aquel incómodo silencio.

-¡me harté kagome! dime ¿de qué hablaron?-ella se volvió a alzar los hombros

-como te dije nada que te interese-y siguió comiendo su delicioso ramen

Inuyasha estaba más que furioso aún no entendía qué fue eso que habló con sesshomaru que la tenía con aquel semblante tan alegre y rebosante de energía y eso era algo que le molestaba y no es que estuviera celoso.

-bueno es hora de irse a dormir-sonrió la sacerdotisa-shippo ven conmigo

-kagome…-pero fue interrumpido cuando le alzó la mano

-cualquier conversación la tendremos mañana es hora de dormir-sin más se acostó en su saco de dormir junto con shippo para luego cerrar los ojos y fingir estar dormida.

Después de unas horas de que se asegurara de que todos ya estaban dormidos se salió de su saco de dormir y se aseguró de dejar bien tapadito a shippo y luego de se asegurara de que inuyasha, quien era quien montaba guardia hoy, estuviera profundamente dormido y en sus brazos tuviera a la muerta viviente.

-que te aproveche kikyo-pensó con pesar para luego dirigirse al bosque y encontrarse con aquel daiyokai.

Luego de caminar unos cuantos minutos y alejarse unos cuantos metros del campamento a lo lejos pudo divisar aquella larga cabellara plateada serpenteando a luz de la luna.

-llegas tarde-ella sonrió

-lo siento se tardaron en dormirse-él se volteó y la incitó a caminar a su lado

-ya hablé con ellos y les expliqué que de ahora en adelante viajarás con nosotros-ella se encogió de hombros

-te dije que no era necesario-el gruñó a su lado y ella rió

-no me hagas hablar-ella le palmeó el hombro

-tranquilo gran perro que si iré con Uds.-el volvió a gruñir-además no me queda otra opción ya que mañana me echarán del grupo y además no tengo nada que hacer ahí-se encogió de hombros

-no deberías dejar que ese apestoso hanyo te falte el respeto-ella se volvió a encoger de hombros

-sesshomaru recuerda que él ni nadie sabe quién soy yo en realidad; yo para todos no existo y si para los que alguna vez han escuchado el nombre o apellido de mi familia para esas personas yo estoy muerta, ¿recuerdas?-él asintió con la cabeza

-pero en algún momento tendrás que revivir y poner orden en tú mundo-ella sonrió

-sí, pero por ahora mi prioridad es acabar con naraku y destruir la perla o por consiguiente meterla de nuevo en mi cuerpo-suspiró ante aquella posibilidad

-no sería más fácil pedir un deseo y ya-ella negó

-se tiene que hacer un deseo libre de egoísmo y desinteresado-volvió a suspirar

-no existe tal deseo-ella rió

-quizás sí, quizás no; quien sabe-ambos se sumergieron en un profundo silencio

-deberías volver ya casi amanece-ella asintió

-nos vemos después-antes de marcharse se empinó y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla del daiyokai para luego salir a carrera claro que esto tomó por sorpresa al daiyokai pero no le prestó importancia y luego se marchó a su propio campamento.

Kagome por dentro se venía riendo al recordar el rostro de aquel ser al no haber previsto que ella iba a hacer aquel movimiento.

-veo que el hermano de inuyasha es un estupendo amante-la voz ácida de kikyo la atrajo a la realidad

-¿celosa?-rió para luego acomodarse en su saco y descansar aunque sea por unos minutos

Por fin se había salido por completo el sol y cada uno se fue despertando claro que la sacerdotisa no había descansado lo suficiente así que se le hizo pesado levantarse tan temprano sin haber dormido mucho.

-ya levántate-con un movimiento brusco kagome fue sacada de sus hermosos sueños

-¿qué?, ¿qué pasó?-se levantó algo desconcertada

-eres un bruto, inuyasha-le regañó el monje

-nada señorita kagome es hora de ponerse de pie-ella asintió

-el verte por la noches con tú amante es un problema, reencarnación-todos miraron a kagome y ella se alzó de hombros

-¿qué significa eso kagome?-ella ignoró todas las miradas y levantó su saco, shippo ya se había despertado antes que ella pero no quiso levantarla, se acercó a su bolso sacó su ropa limpia, toalla y menesteres para asearse

-sango nos vamos al río a asearnos-ella asintió

Las dos se fueron al río de la noche pasada se echaron algo de agua se pusieron ropa limpia y se dispusieron a regresar al campamento.

Desayunaron en un incómodo silencio para luego ser roto por un sonido estruendoso cerca de donde ellos se hallaban.

-¿qué fue eso?-preguntó algo asustado y preocupado shippo. Kagome simplemente suspiró al sentir la presencia de aquel malvado ser

-naraku-gruñó con molestia el hanyo para luego ponerse a correr no sin antes invitar a kikyo a subirse a su espalda ella al principio se mostró reacia para luego aceptar.

Kagome lentamente se puso de pie, metió las cosas en su maleta amarilla para luego subirse a la espada de kirara junto con sango. Miroku iba en la bola rosada en la que se convertía shippo y juntos se fueron al encuentro de aquel despreciable ser.

Después de correr unos cuantos kilómetros llegaron hasta donde se hallaba la batalla solo para encontrar a sesshomaru atacando a naraku y este intentando defenderse y al mismo tiempo atacar. Kagome dejó en el suelo su mochila y preparó su arco.

-vaya, vaya si tenemos a nada menos que al grupo del inútil de inuyasha y a mi querida kikyo-sonrió con maldad-pensé que estabas muerta querida-la aludida no perdió el tiempo en sandeces y se dispuso a disparar una flecha

-veo que estamos apurados-kagome bufó y con la vista se dispuso a buscar a rin y a aquel sapo verde. Los sintió a unos cuantos metros de donde se hallaban y alrededor de ellos se hallaba una barrera levantada por la tenseiga ella suspiró

-reencarnación te vas a quedar ahí parada o vas a hacer algo-kagome se alzó de hombros y empezó a lanzar flechas para purificar a los insectos del infierno que sobrevolaban alrededor de ellos.

-listo miroku ya puedes usar el agujero-el aire estaba limpio y el monje abrió su agujero y empezó a absorber a aquellos yokais que restaban en el aire.

La batalla pronto empezó sesshomaru e inuyasha contra naraku, hakudoshi contra sango, kagome y kikyo contra la manipuladora de los vientos y al mismo tiempo contra kanna que absorbía los ataques de ambas.

-pero que decepción eso es todo lo que tienen-se burlaba naraku, su risa resonaba en todo el lugar y kagome cansada de aquella risa lanzó una flecha justo donde se hallaba parte de la perla la misma que se purificó y salió del pecho del mismo ser

-perla de shikon vuelve con tú protectora-el pequeño trozo voló hacia la mano de kagome quien al tocarlo se purificó

-maldita-cuando naraku iba a atacarla sesshomaru se interpuso en su camino defendiéndola

-vaya, vaya pero mira que tenemos aquí el gran lord del oeste defendiendo a esta insuficiente humana-él gruñó y kagome rió

-por la sonrisa de la sacerdotisa tengo que decir que Uds. Son amantes o me equivoco-los ataques de sesshomaru fueron más certeros y graves. Se estaba cansando de las sarta de tonterías que decía aquel ser que en parte tenía razón y esa era en la que la estaba protegiendo.

Sesshomaru por dentro estaban maldiciendo a su padre y sus dichosas promesas las cuales no podía retractarse ya que había dado su palabra de honor y eso significaba mucho para la familia Taisho.

-cállate y pelea-gruñó y le pelea volvió más sangrienta y dura

-creo que es mejor retirarnos-hizo señas a sus marionetas y dentro de una nube de miasma desapareció

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la manera de actuar de sesshomaru y lo que es peor que no negara nada de lo que dijo naraku.

-humana-kagome bufó cuando la llamó de aquella manera

-kagome, mi nombre es kagome, sesshomaru-él la ignoró y emprendió su camino hacia su pequeño grupo pero el hanyo tenía otros planes

-habla sesshomaru ¿qué te traes con kagome?-él intentó ignorar al idiota que tenía enfrente pero este en serio que buscaba problemas

-humana…-ese casi fue un gruñido

-sí, lo sé-suspiró, inhaló profundo y dijo las palabras mágicas-

-abajo-se escuchó un ¡plaf! Cuando el hanyo calló e hizo un agujero en el suelo, sesshomaru caminó hacia un lado y siguió su camino. Kagome se giró y encaró a su grupo

-me supongo que este es el adiós queridos amigos-todos los miraron en estado en shock

-pero de qué hablas, kagome-ella sonrió

-lo siento queridos amigos pero hasta aquí llegó mi viaje con Uds.-cuando iban a replicar-lo siento-sin más abrazó fuertemente a sango y luego a miroku, shippo no dejaba de llorar

-kagome por favor no te vayas-ella sonrió con tristeza

-lo siento shippo pero es hora del adiós-él se lanzó a sus brazos y empezó a llorar

-entonces es cierto que eres la amante de aquel despreciable ser-ella ignoró lo que dijo aquella molesta voz agarró su mochila y puso en su hombro izquierdo su arco y en su otro hombro su carcaj

-habla kagome-inuyasha se cansó del silencio de kagome, le dio media vuelta y la agarró por los hombros

-suéltame idiota que me estás lastimando-por dentro su ser completo se revolvió en ira al sentir como aquel idiota la lastimaba

-habla de una maldita vez y dime que si es verdad que eres la amante de ese idiota-kagome rió con ganas

-no me vengas con que estás celoso de sesshomaru, inuyasha-el aludido enterró más sus garras en sus brazos pero algo que ahora si se percataba era que sus garras jamás tocaban la piel lo único que sentí eran las yemas de sus dedos sobre aquella suave piel

-deja de decir estupideces y habla-kagome lo miraba furiosa

-suéltame…-él la miraba con dolor, reproche e ira

-que la sueltes te dijo-de repente ya no estaba enfrente de kagome sino contra un árbol y en su cuello tenía las garras de sesshomaru

-humana, ¿estás bien?-ella sonrió

-sí, sesshomaru-él dio una leve sonrisa al percatarse de que no lo había corregido hasta que…-

-oye me llamo kagome-él apretó más su agarre contra el cuello de el hanyo, el movimiento fue tan rápido inuyasha no tuvo tiempo de coger su espada

-suéltalo-kikyo apuntaba con su arco a sesshomaru

-anda suelta esa flecha kikyo y mira lo que sucede-la incitó kagome. Ella ni corta ni perezosa se negó y dejó ir la flecha que para su sorpresa y la de todos se hizo cenizas

-pero que…-kagome rió

-tonta-sin más se acercó a sesshomaru puso una de sus manos sobre la suya

-suéltalo que no vale la pena-el gruñó pero no dijo nada lanzó a inuyasha lejos y empezó a caminar de regreso a su pequeño grupo pero una vez que inuyasha se hubo repuesto atacó con su "vierto cortante" a sesshomaru importándole poco que kagome estuviera cerca de él pero lo mismo sucedió con aquel ataque se había desvanecido apenas unos metros de sesshomaru

-pero que…-y kagome volvió a reír

-tonto-sesshomaru gruñó

-este sesshomaru no necesita que nadie lo defienda-ella rió de nuevo

-pero esta kagome quiere defender a este sesshomaru-volvió a gruñir con más fuerza al darse cuenta que ella se estaba burlando de él

-kagome en serio te vas con él-preguntó con tristeza sango, kagome dio media vuelta y le regaló una sonrisa triste a su amiga

-lo siento sango espero algún día poder contarte todo pero por ahora no puedo querida amiga-ella entendió y recordó aquellas palabras "espero algún día puedas perdonarme" sin más kagome siguió caminando pero un leve tirón en su falda la hizo detenerse

-kagome puedo ir contigo-ella sonrió

-sesshomaru…-él gruñó

-haz lo que quieras-sin más siguió con su camino y kagome sonrió, shippo saltó a brazos de kagome.

La sacerdotisa dio una última mirada a aquel grupo sintiendo un nudo dentro de su ser como advirtiéndole de algo malo pero lo ignoró quizás se le hubiese hecho caso muchas cosas hubieran sido distintas pero como dicen por ahí "el hubieran y quizás" no existen…

**No olviden dejar su review.**


	3. academia Cross

**Capítulo 2**

**Academia Cross**

-kagome date prisa que el señor sesshomaru nos está esperando-ella suspiró

-dile que no sea tan apurado que ya bajo-aquella voz rió

-si le digo algo así me asesina-ella rió

-no lo creo shippo-ambos rieron

Kagome se dio un último vistazo al espejo se veía estupenda con aquella ropa, llevaba una top negra, una falda corta entablonada y botas negras sonrió para sí misma y se dispuso a bajar.

-ya estoy lista-se escucharon varios suspiros

-ya era hora kagome-chan-ella miró a la persona quien le había hablado. Frente a ella tenía a una hermosa yokai con cabello largo y negro, con aquella media luna que la identificaba como una Taisho y aquella dulce sonrisa que jamás se le había borrado

-te vez linda kagome-chan-la aludida sonrió

-tú también rin-chan-ambas sonrieron

-ya, ya basta de tonterías y mejor apresurémonos que nos están esperando-ambas asintieron y se pusieron en marcha

-vamos kirara-la gatita maulló y se trepó al hombro de kagome y emprendieron camino hacia el auto o más bien limusina que las aguardaba

-¿por qué tardaron tanto?-todos miraron a kagome

-lo siento-ella miró aquel imponente hombre que tenía enfrente de ella. Era alto con aquella hermosa cabellera blanca que ahora estaba atada en una cola alta, esos hermosos ojos dorados, espalda ancha quien estaba enfundado en un smoking negro

-jamás pensé ver el día en que sesshomaru andaría por ahí sin aquel traje y sin sus espadas-los presentes sonrieron menos el aludido

-kagome…-siseó

-bueno, bueno ya no digo nada-los tres se metieron en el coche el cual encendió y emprendieron camino hacia su nuevo destino

-rin, shippo…-los aludidos miraron a aquel hombre y sonrieron de repente enfrente de sus ojos tenían a un apuesto jovencito de cabello anaranjado con unos hermosos ojos verdes enfundado con un pantalón caqui, camisa blanca y zapatos a juego con la ropa. Luego a su lado tenían a una hermosa señorita de larga cabellera negra, ojos obscuros enfundada en un vestido holgado color beige y zapatos de tacón bajo sonriendo dulcemente.

-kirara…-susurró kagome la gatita maulló y de tener tres colas pasó a tener solo una.

-listos, sesshomaru-el asintió y el auto siguió en movimiento

A la mente de kagome vinieron vagos recuerdos de su pasado, su ahora presente y su posible futuro.

-primera parada-susurró un hombre entrada en sus 40 años de ojos marrones, cabello negro y que respondía al nombre de jaken

-buenos días sota-kun-saludó alegremente rin al muchacho que ahora entraba al auto. Tenía el cabello corto y negro con unos hermosos ojos verdes y él estaba enfundado en un pantalón negro, camisa obscura y zapatos a juegos

-buenos días rin-chan, nee-chan, shippo-kun, señor sesshomaru, señor jaken-los tres primeros le regalaron una gran sonrisa, los dos últimos solo un asentimiento de cabeza

-sota tienes todo lo que te pedí-el aludido asintió

-sí, aquí tengo toda la información-le pasó una carpeta a cada uno

Cada quien leyó en silencio toda aquella información y como tenían un buen trecho todavía pudieron leerla hasta el final.

-ya veo así están las cosas-todos asintieron

-tienen que jugar bien sus papeles-volvieron a asentir

-kagome…-ella le sonrió

-tranquilo mantendré un ojo en cada detalle y en ellos-dijo señalando a los presentes

-hey, me puedo cuidar solo-se quejó shippo

-querrás decir nos podemos cuidar solos-kagome y rin rieron

-los cuidaremos padre no te preocupes-él asintió

-¡oigan!-la limosina se llenó de risas

Pasaron algunas horas más, solo paraban para lo esencial, y seguían con su camino hasta su nuevo destino.

-llegamos-la voz de jaken los atrajo a todos a la realidad

-listos-todos asintieron

Era de noche cuando llegaron y una hermosa luna alumbraba aquel lugar y afuera de las puertas de la academia nuevos estudiantes se prepararan para empezar una nueva vida.

-whao es mucho mejor verlo en persona que en una fotografía-rin comentó y todos asintieron. Las enormes puertas se abrieron y ellos empezaron a adentrarse

-buenas noches soy yuuki Cross y él es zero kiyuu-enfrente de ellos tenían a una chica con cabellera corta color castaño al igual que sus ojos vestida con una falda negra a juego con su camisa, corbata roja y con una banda blanca en su manga derecha. El muchacho tenía cabellera plateada y unos ojos de color morado, su vestimenta del mismo tono que la de la chica pero a diferencia que llevaba un pantalón.

-buenas noches yuuki-chan yo soy rin Taisho, estos son mis hermanos-señalando al grupo detrás de ella-él es shippo-señalando al chico de cabello naranja-él es sota-señalando al chico de cabello negro y por último a mi hermana mayor kagome-señalando a la chica de cabello negro y por su puesto a nuestro padre Sesshomaru Taisho-señalando al hombre a espalda de ellos

-y no te olvides de kirara-concluyó kagome señalando a la hermosa gatita de pelaje amarillo

Por la cabeza de yuuki solo pasaba una solo palabra "hermosos" todos y cada uno de ellos poseía una belleza que bien podía rivalizar con la de los estudiantes de la sección nocturna en especial aquella chica llamada kagome.

-bueno mucho gusto en conocerlos a todos, pasen por aquí los llevaré a la oficina del director-todos asintieron

-jaken lleva las maletas adentro-resonó la voz de sesshomaru

-hay que malo eres sesshomaru mira que dejar todo al pobre de jaken-lo regañó y yuuki se quedó sorprendida de la manera como trataba a su "padre" aunque sospechaba que todos ellos eran adoptados

-shippo, sota ayuden a jaken-los chicos bufaron y cogieron algunas maletas

-sesshomaru tú también-rin rió por lo bajo y él gruñó

-no señorita kagome no se preocupe yo puedo solito-no quería ver la cara de su "amo bonito"

-nada de eso jaken-miró severamente a sesshomaru y este volvió a gruñir y ahora sí todos rieron

Cada uno de los hombres agarró algunas maletas, rin y kagome agarraron sus maletas que por suerte tenían ruedas y encima de estas colocaron su bolso de mano y empezaron a seguir a aquellos dos chicos.

-creo que luego el señor sesshomaru te va a regañar-dijo rin por lo bajo y kagome se alzó de hombros

-para lo que me importa es hombre debe de ayudar al pobre de jaken-ambas chicas rieron

Luego de un largo camino por caminar y que ambas chicas admiraran el lugar, que por cierto era muy hermoso, llegaron a una especie de casa entraron y siguieron un largo pasillo, tocaron una puerta de madera y un "pase" entraron todos a la estancia.

Una vez dentro los chicos, jaken y sesshomaru dejaron las maletas en el suelo y dejaron escapar un largo suspiro.

-onee-chan qué llevabas ahí dentro pesa mucho-kagome rió

-cosas de mujeres-tanto como rin y kagome rieron a sabiendas que no solo llevaban cosas de "mujeres"

-buenas noches con todos yo kaien Cross y soy el director de esta academia-una dulce y amigable voz resonó por toda la estancia. Todos clavaron sus miradas en un señor de mediana edad que tenía cabello castaño claro amarrado en una coleta alta, unos ojos verdes escondidos tras unas gafas pequeñas, su mirada se podría decir que era dulce y amigable, estaba vestido con una camisa morada por lo que se podía ver tapada con un abrigo blanco, pantalones grises y zapatos a juego.

-buenas noches soy sesshomaru Taisho y estos son mis hijos-señalando a los presentes

-mi nombre es rin Taisho-sonrió la dulce niña de ojos claros

-soy sota Taisho-el chico de cabello corto,negro saludó

-yo soy shippo Taisho-sonrió el chico de cabello anaranjado

-soy kagome Taisho y esta es mi hermosa gatita kirara-la nombrada maulló

-y este de aquí es jaken-el aludido sonrió

-bien él es el presidente de la clase nocturna-todos cayeron en cuenta de aquel chico de cabella negra y ojos obscuros que los miraba inquisitoriamente. Él estaba enfundado en un traje parecido al de zero pero a excepción de que este era blanco.

-buenas noches-su voz era ronca, profunda y grave

Claro que habían notado su presencia su poder era muy grande y obscuro como para no notarlo pero todos lo ignoraron ya que aquella presencia se parecía en mucho a aquella otra que había causado mucho daño, claro que el poder de aquel ser no se comparaba con el poder tan inmenso que salía de aquel hombre que solo podía rivalizar a la de sesshomaru o kagome.

-ya conocieron a mis hijos-todos se miraron entre sí y en el fondo se escuchó un leve gruñido

-oh, zero-kun hasta cuando vas a negarme como padre-a todos le causó gracia ver la cara de niñito triste del director

-que no somos tus hijos-gruñó, kagome rió

-como sea-silenció sesshomaru-mis hijos están cansados y necesitan dormir-los chicos asintieron

-bueno kaname-sama ya está al tanto de quiénes de sus hijos irán a la sección nocturna-tanto como sota como rin asintieron y caminaron hacia adelante

-yuuki les podrías mostrar a kagome donde dormirá-ella asintió-y zero-kun muéstrale a shippo su habitación-él asintió

-yo llevaré a rin-san y sota-san al edificio luna-ellos asintieron

-vendré el fin de semana siguiente a ver cómo están-kagome bufó

-sucede algo kagome-ella le regaló la más hermosa sonrisa (nótese le sarcasmo)

-y yo que pensaba que el fin de semana la pasaríamos en casa-los chicos asintieron

-ya veremos cómo se comportan-esto último lo dijo mirando a kagome

-hmp-le hizo un desprecio

-adiós papá-sonrió dulcemente rin y dándole un abrazo. Sesshomaru sintió algo extraño dentro de su ser jamás se había separado tanto tiempo de rin.

-pórtate bien rin-ella asintió

-hasta luego señor sesshomaru-se despidió shippo, el aludido le dio un asentimiento de cabeza

-espero que te comportes, shippo-él rió

-mejor que mi nee-chan, sí-ella bufó

-gracias por lo que me toca-él rió

-hasta luego papá-kagome sonrió con nostalgia al ver a su hermano decirle "papá" a sesshomaru

-pórtate bien sota y vigila a tus hermanos-él rió, sesshomaru le palmeó la cabeza y luego hizo lo mismo con sota y rin

-que te vaya bien sesshomaru-se despidió kagome con un abrazo el cual fue correspondido, rin no se pudo resistir y también lo abrazó. Sesshomaru le dio un beso en la cabeza cada una, hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza hacia el director

-hasta luego señor jaken-se despidió alegremente rin con un abrazo del aludido quien se sonrojó

-cuídate mucho rin-ella sonrió

-no se olvide de alimentar a ah-uh-los presentes rieron

-no se preocupe-rin sonrió con tristeza

-lo voy a extrañar mucho-kagome la puso una mano en su hombro

-la próxima vez veremos cómo lo traemos-sesshomaru le lanzó una mirada severa

-¿qué?-shippo y sota rieron

-cuida de sesshomaru, jaken-se escuchó un gruñido-y no olvides de alimentar a la otra mascota tú sabes que se pone de muy mal humor cuando no la alimentan y tiende a gruñir todo el tiempo-los chicos rieron ante el chiste personal

-sí, señor jaken-claro rin también apoyó al chiste y sesshomaru le dio una mirada de desconcierto ella se alzó de hombros

-te está haciendo mal juntarte con kagome-ella le sacó la lengua

Luego de esa gran despedida tanto como sesshomaru como jaken se perdieron por el pasillo para luego marcharse.

-bien chicos-los aludidos miraron a kagome-sota lleva las maletas de rin y las tuyas-él iba a protestar pero con una sola mirada de kagome bastaba para que hiciera caso este fue diciendo cosas en bajo, rin rió

-shippo tú llevas las mías-este suspiró y cogió sus maletas y las de su hermana-

-kagome-chan-la voz de rin se quebró, kagome la miró y se le partió el corazón al verla ahí tan indefensa no dudó ni dos segundos en abrazarla y hacer círculos en su espalda para calmarla

-tranquila rin no es que nos vamos a separar para siempre-ella negó-

-pero tú estarás en una sección y yo en otra-kagome rió

-pero nos veremos a diario-se separaron

-me lo prometes-ella asintió

-tranquila tendrás a sota a tú lado-el aludido asintió

-y no te olvides de que mí-shippo protestó

-claro solo serán unas horas que nos separarán no creo que haya inconveniente de visite a mis hermanos-se giró para encarar a kaname quien la veía de una manera extraña él cuando iba a decir algo kagome se le adelantó

-ves no hay ningún problema-ella asintió y luego la volvió a abrazar

-no me gusta estar separada de mis hermanos, ni de sesshomaru ni de ti, kagome-chan-ella asintió

-lo sé, rin pero no será por mucho tiempo-ella asintió

-pero si se meten conmigo-un pequeño gruñido escapó del pecho de kagome, shippo y sota

-quien se atreva a ponerte un dedo encima las pagará muy caro y conocerá lo que es el verdadero infierno-por alguna razón aquellas palabras hicieron temblar a todos los presentes inclusive al gran kaname-sama

-yo te protegeré rin-chan-acotó sota, rin sonrió dulcemente

-ves tendrás a sota a tú lado y nadie te hará nada o sino ya sabes que les pasará-rin asintió

-y si hacen algo en contra de cualquiera de los dos no dudes en decirnos y los pondré en su lugar-shippo apretó sus puños

-nadie les hará nada-la voz de kaname interrumpió su pequeña charla de amenazas hacia sus compañeros de clase-

-pues adviérteles a tus compañeros que si algo les llega a suceder a sota o rin adviérteles que se vayan despidiendo de este mundo que no conocerán el mañana-y otra vez aquellos escalofríos. Los ojos obscuros chocaron contra los azules.

-bueno espero que se puedan adaptar y cualquier duda no duden en buscarme-los chicos asintieron-ah y otra cosita-los ojos del director brillaron por alguna extraña razón

-sí, que pasa-kagome tenía la leve sospecha de que no tenía que haber preguntado

-ya que Uds. Dos-señalando a shippo y kagome-están al tanto de los vampiros podrían unirse a mis hijos y ser los nuevos delegados-shippo y kagome intercambiaron miradas

-"el plan va en marcha"-pensó kagome, miró a shippo y este dio un asentimiento de cabeza

-claro no hay problema-al director le brillaron los ojitos

No era de extrañarse de que ello supieran de la existencia de los vampiros ya que dos de sus "hermanos" eran vampiros, bueno uno de ellos sí lo era mientras que el otro era una demonio.

-aquí están sus respectivas bandas y uniformes-el director les entregó las bandas y los uniformes a kagome y shippo

-los de sus otros hermanos se los entregarán en el edificio de luna-rin y sota asintieron

-será mejor que vayan a descansar y mañana mismo empiezan sus rondas delegados-kagome asintió

-rin, sota-los aludidos la miraron

-descansen y duerma bien-ellos asintieron, abrazaron a su hermana

-si necesitan algo no duden en buscarme-tras esas palabras había algo oculto que solo ellos pudieron captar, volvieron a asentir

-director luego hablamos-el aludido asintió-síganme-kaname abrió la puerta y rin y sota, quien ya tenía las maletas de ellos, siguieron al sangre pura a través del pasillo y luego se perdieron por el mismo

-bien shippo-el suspiró

-yuuki primero iremos a que me muestres mi habitación para que shippo deje mis maletas y luego zero le mostrará a shippo el suyo-se volvió hacia el director

-director kaien gracias por todo y buenas noches-sin más el cuarteto se perdió en el pasillo para dirigirse hacia sus respectivos edificios

-_estos chicos traerán o bien calma a esta academia o bien la destrucción-_pensó el director mientras se sentaba en su escritorio

Mientras que kagome y shippo seguían a yuuki junto con zero los otros chicos iban charlando mientras seguían al sangre pura

-sota estás seguro de que ah-uh estará bien-shippo le aseguró por enésima vez que sí

-tranquila rin, jaken lo cuidará-rin aún no le gustaba la idea de haber dejado al dragón de tres cabezas solo

-pero y si no lo alimenta, si no le hace compañía, sino le habla, sino lo acaricia, sino lo saca a pasear, sino…-y muchos sino más y sota la miró con dulzura

-tranquila rin, jaken se encargará de todo eso-sota la tranquilizaba

-pero…-él la silenció acariciando su cabeza

-si no es jaken el señor sesshomaru lo hará-ella negó

-tú conoces el carácter de papá-el rió y bien que lo conocía

-antes de que yo llegara a su vida él no le daba mucho cariño a ah-uh-sota rió

-a pesar de que papá no sea tan cariñoso con ah-uh no significa que no lo quiera-ella suspiró

-está bien confiaré en que el señor jaken lo cuide bien-sota suspiró de que por fin se había rendido

Habían llegado a una gran puerta a lado de la cual había una casilla y tanto como sota y rin se percataron del aura de aquella persona, la cual les sonrió y ellos le devolvieron la sonrisa todo esto pasó desapercibido para el sangre pura.

-bienvenidos a la clase nocturna-la voz de kaname retumbó dentro del edificio y algunos pares de ojos miraban curiosamente a los nuevos estudiantes, rin enseguida tomó la mano de sota quien le dio un leve apretón

-tranquila rin recuerda las palabras de onee-chan-una dulce sonrisa surcó los labios de rin y de nuevo el leve escalofrío le recorrió la columna a kaname al recordar las palabras de aquella chica

-kaname-sama le ocurre algo-preguntó un chico rubio de ojos azules, el sangre pura negó con su cabeza

-_así que ya está aquí_-pensó ichijou mirando a los nuevos estudiantes que enseguida dieron con aquel vampiro de ojos verdes y de cabellera rubia obscura, él al sentir la mirada sobre él negó con la cabeza

-hola a todos soy rin Taisho y este es mi hermano sota Taisho-la voz de rin sonaba alegre pero nerviosa

-ellos son los nuevos estudiantes-la voz de kaname sonó dentro del lugar

-mucho gusto soy Aido hanabusa-él miraba intensamente a la chica de dulce voz

-Uds. Son vampiros de nivel D ¿cierto?-dijo otra voz, los dos asintieron. Rin tuvo que ahogar una sonrisa que se quería escapar de sus labios si supieran lo que ellos realmente eran

-ya veo-dijo la misma voz, rin buscó el dueño de aquella voz y se encontró con un chico de cabello rojo con ojos azules de un tono un tanto obscuro

-soy Rima Toya y él es Shiki Senri-una chica de cabello castaño con unos ojos del mismo tono que shiki se presento

- Kain Akatsuki y ella Souen Ruka-habló un chico de cabello naranja y ojos medios rojizos y a su lado una chica muy hermosa de cabello largo y castaño y ojos del mismo tono

-Seiren-habló una chica de cabello medio azulado con ojos del mismo tono

- Ichijou Takuma, vicepresidente de la clase nocturna-habló un chico de cabello rubio con ojos verdes. Luego de él se presentaron algunos otros estudiantes.

-sigan a Takuma él les mostrará sus habitaciones-los chicos asintieron y siguieron al vampiro en cuestión.

-esta será tú habitación-les mostró a rin. Sota entró y le dejó sus maletas.

La habitación era grande con una cama tamaño King con dos almohadas grandes, estaba cubierta por una gran colcha de color rojo pálido. Las almohadas estaban cubiertas por una funda de almohada del mismo tono que la colcha. Luego de eso vio una gran ventana cuyas cortinas eran de un color vino. Tenía un gran closet, una cómoda con un espejo en el centro, una mesita de noche, algunos muebles, una mesita en el centro de la habitación y un baño espacioso.

-me encanta-chilló rin

-me alegra-sonrió sota para luego seguir al vampiro y le mostró su habitación que era casi igual a la de rin exceptuando de que tenía dos camas.

-con quien voy a compartir cuarto-preguntó dudoso y Takuma le sonrió

-conmigo-sota sonrió

-puedes dejar las cosas ahí shippo-el aludido refunfuñó cosas por lo bajo y kagome rió

-gracias por mostrarme mi habitación yuuki-la aludida sonrió

-no es nada-le sonrió de vuelta

-ahora sí shippo anda a dormir y descansa-él sonrió y la abrazó

-descuida dormiré mucho-ella rió

-no te vayas a pasar de la hora y te quedes dormido-él rió

-no hay problema le pido a mi compañero de cuarto que me despierte-se escuchó un gruñido

-eto, zero-kun será tú compañero de cuarto-kagome rio por lo bajo al ver la expresión de shippo

-no hay problema de seguro nos llevaremos bien-el aludido se giró y se marchó

-será mejor que me marche ya, hasta mañana hermanita-ella rió y vio como shippo corría tras zero

-bueno yo también me despido tengo que seguir la ronda de vigilancia-ella asintió y se despidió con la mano

-_y todo empieza ahora-_pensó kagome suspirando y desempacando

-espero que rin, shippo y sota sepan ocultar sus armas-suspiró mirando su katana y sonriendo acordándose del día que sesshomaru se le regaló. No pudo evitar que un deje de nostalgia la invadiera al escuchar el ronroneo de kirara

-estaremos bien kirara-ella maulló y lamió la mano de kagome

-estaremos bien-volvió a repetirse para sí misma queriéndose convencer de ello.

Habían ya pasado muchos años luego de toda aquella pesadilla e infierno que tuvieron que pasar pero aún podía escuchar los gritos, el llanto y hasta podía respirar aquel aire lleno de veneno.

-espero que rin y sota puedan pasar esta noche sin pesadillas-rezó para que así sea aún tenían cada cierto tiempo pesadillas y eso era lo que más preocupaba a kagome y por eso era que sesshomaru estaba renuente en dejar ir a los chicos.

-kirara tú crees que todo nos irá bien en este lugar-la gatita maulló

-esa es tú cama y ahí está tú closet y cómoda-shippo casi podía jurar que estaba gruñendo

-está bien gracias-sin más zero se marchó de su habitación.

Empezó a desempacar y guardando las cosas a su mente vinieron varias escenas de su pasado no pudo evitar que ciertas lágrimas traicioneras escaparan de sus ojos.

-basta shippo tienes que ser fuerte por tú mamá-pensó regañándose así mismo. Suspiró y guardó algunas cajas debajo de su cama y suspirando de nuevo pensó en rin.

-rin-chan esperemos que no tengas pesadillas al igual que tú sota-pensó con nostalgia

Mientras tanto por la que tanto se preocupaban estaba muy feliz desempacando y guardando sus pertenencias en su debido lugar y escondiendo ciertas cosas debajo de la cama y en alguna otra parte

-listo todo en su lugar-unos leves toques en su puerta la hicieron sobresaltarse

-pase-dijo con voz dulce.

-rin, ¿todo bien?-preguntó preocupado sota

-sí, sota todo bien no hay de qué preocuparse-le respondió alegremente pero dentro de toda esa alegría había algo muy doloroso que a veces la orillaba a tener horribles pesadilla que era el mismo caso que sucedía con sota

-y tú ¿estás bien?-él sonrió

-tranquila recuerda que soy un hombre fuerte-rin sonrió

-lo sé eres igual que kagome-chan-sota negó

-no, ella es mucho más fuerte-ambos se quedaron callados

-sota si no puedo dormir me pudo pasar a tú cuarto-él sonrió

-claro o yo puedo venir al tuyo-ella sonrió con dulzura

-gracias sota-ella se acercó y ambos se fundieron en un tierno abrazo

-sabes que yo estoy aquí para ti-ella asintió

-lo sé, así como yo estoy para ti-ambos sonrieron

-y tenemos a shippo-kun y a kagome-chan-ambos asintieron ante eso

-sí, ambos son geniales y muy valientes-acotó rin

Luego de aquello cada quien se marchó a dormir y en medio de la noche se escucharon unos leves sollozos y luego pequeños gritos dolorosos que despertaron a todos en la sección nocturna quienes estaban muy asustados pero el más asustado era sota

-rin-chan…-y sota corrió a ver a su pequeña rin

-mi pequeña rin odio no poder estar a tú lado-kagome se sentía muy frustrada al no poder estar al lado de su pequeña niña y evitar aquellas horrorosas pesadillas que evocan su pasado que es lo mismo que sucede con sota

-mis pequeños algún día todo aquel infierno que vivieron podrá ser olvidado-aquello era más una pregunta que una afirmación….


	4. Pesadillas reales

**Capítulo 3**

**Pesadillas reales**

Todos los de la clase nocturna estaban asustados al escuchar aquellos gritos llenos de dolor

-¿qué pasó?-preguntó entre preocupado e interrogativo el sangre pura

-no lo sabemos-respondió un vampiro

-creo que aquellos gritos provinieron del cuarto de la nueva estudiante-algunos asintieron

Kaname y otros vampiros se encaminaron hacia la habitación de la nueva estudiante y entraron con facilidad ya que la puerta estaba abierta y la escena que vieron los dejó conmocionados.

Dentro de la habitación más bien dentro del cuarto se hallaba una niña llorando y emitiendo gemidos lastimeros mientras que aquel chico la mecía entre sus brazos como si fuera una niña pequeña

-haz que se alejen sota-su voz que todos habían escuchado dulce y alegre ahora se escuchaba rota y sin vida

-shshsh tranquila rin chan, ya todo pasó-sota acariciaba la espalda de rin intentando consolarla

-no se van sota, no se van-su voz sonaba cada vez más desesperada

-ellos ya no están rin-ella rompió a llorar de nuevo

-él está ahí sota-a muchos se les partió el corazón a verla así tan indefensa y rota

-él ya no está rin, él ya no está más-rin negaba

-pero en mi cabeza sí lo está-sota se sentía impotente al no poder alejar todas aquellas imágenes que dañaron el ser tan puro que era rin

-no rin aléjalas como nos enseño mamá-ella empezaba a calmarse

-quiero a mamá-sota sonrió con tristeza

-ella está lejos rin-chan-todos estaban impactados no entendían quien pudo haber hecho mucho daño como para dejar tan mal a una niña tan dulce como ella

-quiero a kagome, sota-el sonrió

-ella está en su sección, rin-ella asintió

-me siento cansada, sota-él sonrió mientras ella se intentaba incorporar, se recostaba y él se acomodaba detrás de ella

-sota me puedes cantar la canción de mamá-el rió

-pero yo no tengo su voz, rin-chan-ella rió

-tranquilo no importa solo quiero escucharla-todos ahí se percataron que para ellos no existían más que ellos dos ya que ni siquiera se molestaron en ver que tenían público. Un pequeño tarareo empezó

Arriba en el cielo donde las nubes se encuentran

Un ángel nos mira y nos protege

Más allá de ese cielo se encuentra aquel ángel

Siempre velará nuestros sueños

Algún día ese ángel se llevará nuestras pesadillas

Traerá paz y amor a nuestros corazones dañados

Ángel, ángel que nos miras ¿podrías bajar?

Queremos que espantes el mal y traigas el bien

Nos llenes de amor y calor como solo tú podrías brindar

Te estaremos esperando querido ángel

Para poder llamarte, mamá

Luego de aquella pequeña canción rin calló profundamente dormida y al rato sota también ambos fuertemente abrazados y con lágrimas en los ojos. Aquellos dos seres guardaban tanto dolor en sus pequeñas almas. Vivieron y vieron cosas que unos niños como ellos no debieron ver ni vivir pero el daño ya está hecho y solo aquel ángel que ellos llaman "mamá" puede curarlos con su amor y calor.

-será mejor marcharnos-susurró Takuma. A él más que nadie le partía el alma al ver aquellos ángeles tan dañados ya que él los había conocido cuando aún la maldad no los había dañado y también había visto el daño que no solo era físico ni emocional sino también espiritual, él vio como sus miradas que alguna vez estaban llenas de luz, vida, esperanzas y amor se apagó como cuando uno da un pequeño soplido y apaga una vela de aquella misma manera alguien con corazón o mejor dicho sin corazón y alma negra daño a tan pequeños querubines.

-kaname-sama qué crees que haya sido todo eso-Aido quien por lo general siempre andaba con una sonrisa en su rostro ahora se sentía frustrado, triste y algo molesto al ver a alguien tan dañado y desolado.

-no lo sé Aido pero no podemos interferir en esto son sus vidas privadas-todos asintieron y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones exceptuando cierto vampiro de ojos verdes que estaba demasiado preocupado como para poder pegar un ojo.

-tengo que ver a kagome-sin más se perdió en medio de las sombras

* * *

-kagome-sama-una voz la hizo sobresaltar

-ya se durmieron-él asintió, dentro de aquella obscuridad un par de esmeraldas sobresalieron

-siguen con las pesadillas-ella asintió con pesar

-ya no son frecuentes, es más, desde hace mucho que ninguno de los dos las tenían-él asintió

-por ahora solo ha sido rin-chan-ella suspiró

-mientras los dos estén juntos nada pasará-él asintió-

-pero si ambos llegan a tener aquellas pesadillas-ella lo miró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, él no dudo en abrazarla

-me siento impotente el no poder hacer nada por ellos-él negó

-sabes sota cantó aquella canción-ella sonrió

-y ¿funcionó?-él asintió

-siempre los calma pero hubiese sido más efectiva si su madre se las cantaba-ella lo miró a los ojos

-pero su madre estaba lejos y no podía hacer nada-él le dio un beso en la coronilla

-lo sé y te es frustrante ¿no es verdad?-ella asintió

-no sabes cuánto-bufo molesta-no me gusta estar separada de mis hijos-él la abrazó con más fuerza

-lo sé kagome, pero no puedes echarte la culpa toda la vida por esos acontecimientos-ella se removió entre sus brazos

-tanto lo que le pasó a rin y a sota fue mi culpa, ichijou-él le besó la mejilla

-claro que no lo es ya deja de culparte por algo que estuvo fuera de tus manos-ella negó

-ambos me buscaban a mí y los lastimaron a ellos en el camino-más lágrimas caían por su rostro

-no me gusta verte llorar-él limpió amablemente sus lágrimas

-sé que tengo que ser fuerte pero no puedo mis niños han sido lastimados gravemente-él beso delicadamente aquellos dulces labios, kagome no dudó en responderle a aquel beso ya que lo que más necesitaba ahora era amor y calidez humana

-no lo estás sola kagome, no solo tienes a tus hijos, a sesshomaru, jaken, kirara, ah-uh-sonrió-también me tienes a mí-ella le devolvió el beso con mucho cariño

-lo sé Takuma pero no me gusta apro…-sus labios fueron sellados por los labios dulces de él

-jamás te has aprovechado de mí, kagome; si alguien aquí se aprovechado de todo esto he sido yo-ella sonrió

-eso debería decirlo yo, tonto-ambos rieron

-qué puedo hacer para que no estés triste-ella sonrió

-te podrías quedar esta noche conmigo cada vez que pasaba algo como esto me refugiaba en los brazos de sesshomaru-el sonrió con algo de celos en su mirada

-tranquila-ella sonrió y ambos se recostaron en la cama

-yo velaré tus sueños-ella asintió levantó su cabeza y le dio un casto beso en los labios para luego acurrucarse en el pecho de Takuma y dejarse llevar por el sueño.

-siempre velaré por ti y estaré para ti querida kagome-sonrió con suma tristeza antes de entregarse también a los brazos de Morfeo

* * *

-sé que algo está sucediendo y lo voy a averiguar-unos ojos carmesí refulgieron en medio de la obscuridad mientras apretaba una reina de color negro entre sus manos y miraba fijamente hacia algún punto entre la obscuridad de la noche

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Takuma se desplazó rápidamente a su habitación sin que nadie se haya percatado de su ausencia e intentó dormir las horas que le restaban de su sueño.

Rin y sota pudieron dormir tranquilamente una vez que las pesadillas fueran espantadas por ellos mismos y el cariño de su "madre".

Para kaname, el director, yuuki y zero algo les había quedado claro la noche anterior y era que ellos eran una familia muy unida y que se protegían entre sí.

-kagome-chan-la sacerdotisa escuchaban que la llamaban

-kagome-chan-entre abrió los ojos y vio a una chica de cabello negro y enormes ojos del mismo tono

-yuuki-chan, buenos días-la aludida le sonrió

-buenos días kagome-chan-kagome se restregaba los ojos

-el director los invitó a ti y a shippo-kun a desayunar-ella asintió

Luego de eso kagome se puso aseó, cambió y se encaminó hacia el edificio donde se hallaba el director.

-buenos días nee-chan-shippo la recibió con una hermosa sonrisa

-buenos días shippo-kun, zero-kun y kaien-san-el primero le sonrió, el segundo le dio un asentimiento de cabeza y el tercero le regaló una enorme sonrisa

-buenos días kagome-chan, el desayuno ya está listo-ella asintió

El desayuno transcurrió en silencio de vez en cuando shippo y kagome intercambiaban miradas para luego centrarse en su comida.

-hoy empiezan sus clases espero que todo les vaya bien-los chicos asintieron

-si tienen alguna duda no duden en buscarme-ellos asintieron

-disculpa director qué hacen exactamente los delegados-preguntó inocentemente shippo

-bueno básicamente tienen que proteger el secreto de la sección nocturna de los de clase diurna-él asintió

-además por las noches tenemos que cuidar de que ninguno de la sección diurna se escabulla y entre al edificio donde ellos reciben clases o al edificio de luna-ambos chicos asintieron ante lo que dijo yuuki

-ya veo así que eso es todo-shippo sonrió viendo como kagome reía por lo bajo

-sí, básicamente eso es todo-kagome miró a shippo y este sonrió

-director que hay con los vampiros de clase E-todos se miraron entre sí

-de qué hablas exactamente kagome-chan-ella sonrió

-ya sabe los que atacan al pueblo vecino-dijo esto como restándole importancia

-de ellos se encargan los cazadores, zero o algún alumno de la sección de la noche enviado por kaname-sama-ella asintió

-oh, ya veo-sonrió

-director y nosotros podríamos ir alguna vez a acompañar a zero-shippo soltó de repente ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de su onee-chan pero este se alzó de hombros

-lo siento pero eso sería demasiado peligroso para Uds.-shippo tuvo que ahogar una risita

-eto, kagome-chan-llamó yuuki

-sí, yuuki-chan dime-ella no sabía cómo preguntar

-tus hermanos, es decir, rin-chan y sota-kun están en un nivel D-ella asintió

-sí-shippo sonrió

-pero cómo se han mantenido a raya y no caer en el nivel E-ella sonrió a sabiendas de por qué preguntaba exactamente

-fuerza de voluntad, me supongo-shippo respondió

-eso es todo-kagome sabía que mentía y que ella solo quería esa información para ayudar a su amigo pero kagome tenía otros planes

-sí-sin más el desayuno pasó en un incómodo silencio en el que shippo y kagome intercambiaban miradas

-bueno es hora de ir a clases-soltó yuuki

Se fueron caminando hasta llegar al edificio para recibir clases. Cada vez que caminaban por alguna parte muchas miradas se posaban en kagome y shippo pero más en ella.

-es demasiado hermosa-susurró un chico

-podrían pertenecer a clase nocturna-kagome sonrió con arrogancia

-onee-chan que no se te suba el ego a la cabeza-ella rió

-tengo el ejemplo perfecto de arrogancia andante, shippo-ambos rieron

-sí, digamos que el señor sesshomaru no es el mejor ejemplo de humildad-volvieron a reír

Luego de caminar unos cuantos pasos más llegaron a un gran salón en donde ya se hallaba el profesor. Delante de kagome y shippo tenían a un tipo alto de cabello negro-azulado, con un ojo de color azul ya que el otro era tapado por una especie de parche. Su rostro mostraba signos de que hace poco se había afeitado y aquel ojo los miraba directamente.

-buenos días Yagari-sama, ellos son los nuevos estudiantes-él no dijo nada y los siguió mirando

-preséntense y busquen donde sentarse-kagome bufó no era amabilidad andante después de todo

-buenos días yo soy shippo Taisho y ella es mi hermana kagome Taisho-ambos sonrieron ampliamente

-espero que nos llevemos bien-concluyó kagome mientras buscaba con la mirada donde sentarse y vio un puesto vacio a lado de zero no dudo ni dos segundos y se encaminó para allá.

La clase completa estaba murmurando lo hermosa que era y lo guapo que era shippo pero cuando ella se encaminó hacia el puesto de zero la clase enmudeció por completo.

-pues yo me sentaré en ese puesto-susurró shippo a kagome y señalando un puesto vacío en la fila de alado de donde kagome se pensaba sentar.

Ambos empezaron a subir las escaleras y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos solo los separaba el espacio del pasillo ya que el puesto donde se sentó shippo quedaba a la izquierda de donde se sentó kagome.

La clase pasó sin por mayores exceptuando que kagome sentía como alguien la observaba fijamente y no era nada más ni nada menos que su compañero de asiento pero ella ignoró aquella mirada hacia su persona.

Era medio día y kagome sintió algunas presencias en el pueblo ella suspiró a sabiendas de que en ese preciso momento empezaba su misión. Con la mirada buscó a shippo y este le dio un leve asentimiento de cabeza y en medio de los pasillos ambos chicos se perdieron.

-kagome-chan por aquí-ella asintió y se dirigieron hacia donde sentía la presencia.

Luego de caminar un rato más enfrente de ella encontraron al primer vampiro de nivel E quien entre sus brazos tenía a una niña de por lo menos unos 10 años, a kagome se le encogió el corazón al recordar una escena del pasado.

-suéltala-demandó shippo. El vampiro giró su cuerpo y sus ojos inyectados por aquel color que mostraba su sed de sangre y muerte.

-sangre…-era lo único que murmuraba y volvió a enterrar sus colmillos en el delicado cuello de la niña.

-shippo…-el chico asintió y apareció detrás del vampiro atestándole un golpe en el estómago este ante tremendo golpe soltó a la niña y kagome ya estaba a su lado para tomarla entre sus brazos.

-ya todo está bien-le susurró a la pequeña pero ella no contestó. Kagome se asustó al percatarse que la niña a penas si tenía pulso.

-shippo ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer-él asintió

Kagome se alejó unos cuantos metros lejos de ellos y puso la niña en el piso mientras que puso sus manos en el cuello de la pequeña y una luz rosácea con morada cubrió su pequeño cuerpo.

Mientras tanto shippo peleaba contra el vampiro el pequeño kitsune intentaba distraerlo mientras sacaba una pequeña daga de color plateada y la punta final tenía un tono rojo y el mango tenía unas letras extrañas.

-tranquila pequeña…-kagome susurra mientras sentía que la pequeña empezaba a removerse entre sus brazos

-shippo acaba rápido-el sonrió

-oh, está bien y yo que me estaba divirtiendo-el vampiro lo miró molesto

-¿quiénes son Uds.?-kagome sonrió

-alguien que quiere ayudarte-él la miró confuso

-esto se puede arreglar-shippo vio su oportunidad y le lanzó la daga justo en el corazón esta empezaba a brillar con un tono entre rosado, rojo y violáceo para luego cubrir por completo el cuerpo y la daga luego de unos segundos poco a poco empezaba a desaparecer y dejar a su paso solo cenizas que enseguida fueron absorbidas por el cuerpo del ex vampiro.

-listo madre-ella sonrió

-yo ya casi termino aquí-la niña poco a poco empezaba a recobrar la conciencia y kagome le regaló una dulce sonrisa

-tranquila ya todo pasó-los ojos de la niña se llenaron de lágrimas para luego calmarse y cerrar de nuevo los ojos

-¿dónde la dejaremos?-kagome observó a la niña para luego meterse en su cabeza y borrar lo sucedido y hallar la información acerca de su hogar y ver el rostro de sus padres.

-no vive muy lejos de aquí la podemos dejar y seguir con lo nuestro-shippo asintió

-madre se está despertando-ella asintió al cabo de unos segundos la niña fue abriendo los ojos y la sacerdotisa le sonrió

-iremos a buscar a tus padres-la niña sonrió

-shippo encárgate-él asintió y ella se puso de pie al cruzarse uno con el otro kagome puso una mano sobre la mejilla de shippo y este asintió luego se acercó al pobre hombre que estaba confundido y aturdido

-¿qué me ocurrió?-ella le sonrió dulcemente

-tuvo un pequeño accidente y se golpeo la cabeza-él miró a la joven enfrente de él y la cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas y a doler

-recuerdo haber salido del bar y luego…-más dolor y solo escuchaba un sonido estridente en su cabeza

-tranquilo vaya a buscar a su familia que de seguro están preocupados por Ud.-él asintió y poco a poco se fue perdiendo por las callejuelas

-listo madre-ella le sonrió

-vamos por lo que restan-él asintió

-ya estás lista, madre-ella sonrió

-sí, tranquilo mis energías se recuperan fácilmente-él suspiró

-hay que tener cuidado los de la sección nocturna están cerca al igual que zero-kun-ella asintió

-tranquilo seremos rápidos-luego de eso ambos desaparecieron

* * *

-kaname ¿qué ocurre? Te veo muy pensativo-la voz de Takuma lo atrajo a la realidad

-no es nada Takuma-el rubio vio a su mejor amigo preocupado y eso era algo raro

-es por los nuevos estudiantes-kaname se giró y lo miró

-no confío en ellos sé que algo ocultan-kaname lo miraba pero no a él directamente su cabeza estaba en otra parte.

Takuma por su parte se sentía algo contraído acerca de su lealtad hacia kaname ya que habían sido mejores amigos de toda la vida pero su lealtad se debía a kagome. Se sentía en una encrucijada no solo era su lealtad hacia la chica también habían sentimientos encontrados que él sabía perfectamente que no podía haber.

Mientras que por la cabeza de kaname el rostro de kagome se repetía una y otra vez como una película rayada. Sus pensamientos se debatían entre descubrir algo que él pensaba era un misterio en ella y eso que recién llevaban un día en la academia pero su instinto le decía que ella ocultaba algo y que aquel rostro se le hacía vagamente familiar pero no recordaba dónde y eso era muy frustrante ya que a él no le gustaba dejar las cosas a medias o no tener la respuesta para ello, a él siempre le ha gustaba controlar la situación.

-kaname ellos recién entraron a la academia por qué desconfiar tan rápido-él quería evitar que kaname enfocara su atención hacia ellos

-hay algo en ellos que no me agrada-Takuma debía advertirle a kagome de que tuviera cuidado con respecto a kaname

-el qué kaname-él simplemente desvió la mirada hacia la ventana

-no lo sé-y dio por terminada la conversación

* * *

-kagome-chan no crees que hacer esto atraería la atención de los cazadores acuérdate que ellos solo cazan a los vampiros que aparecen en aquella lista-hablaba mientras saltaban por los tejados

-sí, lo sé pero cuando zero encuentre al "vampiro"-dijo esto haciendo comillas en el aire-se dará cuenta de que ya no lo es más puede que lo tome como un milagro…-la risa de shippo la cortó

-un ¿milagro?-ella se alzó de hombros

-bien, además de que hay un hechizo sobre aquella daga-él la miró-a parte de ese les puse uno que evitaran el contacto con los cazadores, es decir, si el hechizo siente que hay un cazador cerca este inmediatamente se activará y lo desviará lejos de su camino-shippo sonrió

-piensas en todo-ella asintió

-sé que les parecerá extraño que los vampiros de nivel E vayan desapareciendo poco a poco pero recuerda que el hechizo no funciona en vampiros que hayan estado en ese nivel por demasiado tiempo o dentro de su ser alberguen la esperanza de seguir siendo aquellos monstruos despiadados que no valoran la vida humana-shippo la miró curioso

-habrá gente que anhele el ser un vampiro-ella asintió

-shippo hay de todo tipo de gente en este mundo y tú los conoces muy bien-él asintió con deje de tristeza

Claro que conocía gente malvada y perversa que no se medía en destruir y acabar la vida de gente inocente con tal de obtener lo que desean y él conoce de antemano gente de ese tipo de calaña.

-por ahí madre-ella asintió pero se detuvieron al ver que zero tenía acorralado al vampiro y unos metros lejos de él habían dos estudiantes de la sección nocturna.

-¿qué hacen ellos aquí?-kagome suspiró

-recuerda que los sangre pura se sienten "responsables" por los vampiros de nivel E así que lo más seguro es que ellos vinieron a hacerse cargo del "problema"-shippo bufó

-pero este no parece tener muchos años en haber caído en ese nivel-kagome suspiró

-lo sé pero no te preocupes-le dio una amplia sonrisa.

El vampiro miraba algo desconcertado a zero quien le apuntaba con su arma, mientras que en la cabeza de zero había una batalla mental él miraba a aquel ser que estaba enfrente de él y por su mente divagó la posibilidad de que algún día él podría caer en ese nivel y que la chica que yacía unos cuantos metros lejos de aquel vampiro bien podría ser yuuki y ser él mismo el atacante.

Cuando zero se disponía a atacar una luz cegadora envolvió al lugar y luego de unos segundos cuando aquella luz se disipara ya no había nada ni vampiro ni el cuerpo de la chica.

-deja por ahí el cuerpo de la chica-shippo asintió con un deje de tristeza. Ya no se podía hacer nada por la chica ya estaba muerta pero por lo menos lo único que podían hacer era devolver el cuerpo a la familia.

-tranquilo no te queremos hacer daño-kagome intentaba lidiar con aquel vampiro

-y quién dijo que ya no te quiero hacer daño a ti-él vampiro se lanzó hacia ella pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo kagome ya estaba detrás él y sujetaba ambas manos por detrás con su mano izquierda y apoyaba su rodilla por su espalda y ejerciendo presión

-podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas-el vampiro rió

-por las malas me parece bien-rió-quiero probar tu sangre-inhaló-hueles delicioso

-bien amigo te daré dos opciones y tendrás que elegir una de las dos-kagome inhaló y luego exhaló-bien puedo curarte el vampirismo y no recordarás nada antes de tú no-muerte o te podría asesinar en este preciso momento tú eliges-hubo un momento de silencio

-y qué te hace pensar que erigiría lo primero-shippo gruñó

-por qué querrías una vida en donde tus manos estén cubiertas de sangre siempre y en tú conciencia pesen las muertes de muchos inocentes-se escuchó una risa

-porque no tengo que rendir cuentas a nadie-kagome siseó

-y acabar con vidas inocentes eres idiota o qué-la sacerdotisa intentaba calmarse-mira dentro de más años ya no podrás controlar para nada tú sed jamás te saciarás y ya no tendrás raciocinio, no podrás mandar sobre tus acciones solo querrás matar y beber sangre-hizo una pausa-¿quieres vivir el resto de tus días de esa manera?

-sí-kagome volvió a calmarse y formuló la pregunta que se quería quedar atorada en su garganta

-¿por qué prefieres esa vida tan detestable a una humana en la cual puedes casarte, tener hijos y ser feliz?-se escuchó una risa pero esta tenía una leve impregnación de dolor y desolación

-porque no tengo razón de vivir toda mi familia fue asesinada por el mismo vampiro que me convirtió en esto-kagome suspiró

-pero podrías empezar una nueva vida-sintió como la cabeza del vampiro negaba

-jamás podría perdonarme haber terminado con tantas vidas inocentes-eso era cierto

-pero no recordarás nada de todo esto-se volvió a escuchar aquella misma risa llena de sentimientos tristes

-sí, pero jamás podrás borrar el pecado dentro de mi ser-hubo un silencio-mátame

Kagome no estaba preparada para algo como eso, poco a poco el agarre que ejercía sobre el vampiro se fue soltando antes de que el vampiro pudiera atacarla una luz blanquecina cubrió el lugar y poco a poco caían cenizas en el lugar pero un susurro se escuchó en el viento.

-gracias…-kagome sentía un nudo en la garganta y antes de poder derrumbarse ya se encontraba en los brazos de shippo

-¿estás bien?-ella negó-vi todo su dolor…-quería llorar

-shshsh tranquila madre-shippo acariciaba dulcemente la cabeza de kagome

-tenemos que entregar un cuerpo-kagome asintió.

Se acercó al cuerpo y vio el rostro de la joven quien tenía un cabello largo de color caoba y su rostro mostraba una máscara de dolor y agonía. Esta era la parte más difícil de todas.

-vamos-kagome se acercó al cuello de la joven y cerró las heridas y luego cubrió a la joven con una luz blanquecina y luego el cuerpo desapareció junto con los chicos.

Luego de haber purificado a dos vampiros más cada uno con historias distintas uno ya había caído demasiado bajo en aquel nivel y ya no había vuelta de hoja y el otro simplemente disfrutaba asesinar pero no todo fue malo pudieron rescatar a dos víctimas del primer caso y a un niño en el segundo además de que pudieron convertir a otro vampiro en humano.

-no todo fue tan malo, madre-ella sonrió

-sí, lo sé pero me entristece el caso de aquel joven quien perdió a toda su familia y prefirió la muerte-shippo asintió

-quizás jamás iba a recordar todas las atrocidades que cometió pero siempre su alma iba a estar inquieta -ella asintió

-sí, la mente podrá olvidar pero el alma y el corazón es otro caso-shippo asintió

Luego de haber "purificado" a aquellos vampiros los dos jóvenes se pusieron en marcha para regresar lo más pronto posible a la academia y que no noten su ausencia.

-kagome-chan, shippo-kun ¿dónde estuvieron?-ellos se alzaron de hombros

-por ahí-zero los miraba intensamente pero no dijo nada

-es hora de ir a la puerta del edificio de la luna-kagome y shippo asintieron

Kagome había enfrentado a demonios, brujas, vampiros al propio naraku pero en su interior prefería enfrentarlos una y otra vez ya que jamás pensó tener a un pocotón de adolescentes hormonales gritando desaforadamente.

-awww-hizo cara de desesperación

-tranquila kagome-chan-yuuki vio la cara de kagome y era la misma que zero portaba cuando tocaba hacer aquello

-cómo soportas tanto escándalo-yuuki se encogió de hombros

Shippo simplemente sonreía al ver la cara de fastidio que ponía su madre. Era cierto que aquellos gritos desgarraban sus oídos ya que al tener los sentidos un poco más desarrollados se le hacían las cosas un tanto más dificultosas en estos momentos, pero si para él era un fastidio no se quería imaginar el suplicio que debería haber estado pasando kagome

-¡ahhhhhhhhhhh!-se escuchó un grito todos se congelaron al instante y en ese preciso momento se abrieron las puertas a kagome no le importó y siguió gritando-¡hagan silencio! y todos fórmense en una línea recta-nadie hacia nada-

-¡ahora!-demandó

Todo el mundo obedeció al instante y kagome sonrió con autosuficiencia mientras se acercaba a yuuki y esta le regalaba una sonrisa en agradecimiento mientras que shippo se reía.

-¡oh, no te burles!-él se encogió de hombros

-me recordaste por unos momentos a la vieja kagome-ella sonrió con nostalgia y un nombre salió de sus labios

-inuyasha…-y una mirada triste se asomó por sus ojos y shippo se sintió mal por hacerle recordar aquel pasado

Tanto rin, sota y Takuma reconocieron aquel nombre y solo miraron a la única persona que podría haber pronunciado ese nombre con tal deje de dolor, amor, desolación y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

-kagome-chan…-a rin se le aguaron a los ojos a ver a su "madre" en tal estado

-nee-chan-sota también le dolía recordar a su amigo "orejas de perro"

Pero lo que nadie se esperaba era la mirada contrariada, pensamientos y sentimientos confusos que surcaron dentro del ser del sangre pura que ni él mismo entendía.

¿Quién es inuyasha?, ¿por qué tiene aquella mirada llena de tristeza?, ¿fue su novio acaso? Y ¿por qué estoy cuestionándome esto? Se sentía sumamente confundido, frustrado y furioso.

-Ahh…-se escuchó un pequeño jadeo y luego un sonido de aquel cayéndose al piso

-niña idiota…-susurró kagome. Una de las fans de los vampiros la había empujado si bien no sabía si era a propósito o sin querer, el punto era que estaba ahora en el suelo.

-tenga más cuidado kagome-sama-ella reconoció aquella voz y no pudo evitar sonreír

-muchas gracias…-tuvo que disimular ya que supuestamente no lo conocía

-ichijou Takuma-ella sonrió dulcemente

-ichijou-sama mucho gusto yo soy Kagome Taisho- ambos se miraron con miradas cómplices mientras que él le tendía una mano y ella recibía gustosa

-gracias de nuevo…-se miraron por unos breves momentos y luego apartaron la mirada cuando se dieron cuenta de que TODOS la observaban en especial aquel vampiro de sangre pura

-ichijou andando-la voz de aquel vampiro sonaba demandante y fría

El vampiro no tuvo más remedio que obedecer no sin antes mirarla una última vez y seguir con el grupo. Kagome luego de unos segundos sintió unos delicados brazos envolverla

-nee-chan…-susurró rin dulcemente mientras la apretujaba contra su pequeño cuerpecito

-rin-chan…-no pudo evitar sentir aquel nudo en la garganta al recordar que su pequeña había tenido una pesadilla y ella no pudo estar a su lado para cuidarla, protegerla y ahuyentar aquellos monstruos del pasado.

-te extrañé kagome-chan, ayer me hiciste mucha falta-kagome sonrió dulcemente mientras acariciaba la cabeza de rin

-aquí estoy, rin-chan…jamás te dejaré-la pequeña asintió

Luego de que se separaron kagome le dio un beso en la coronilla y luego le palmeó la cabeza como si fuera una niña pequeña

-ve a clases y presta atención, rin-chan-la pequeña sonrió

-claro nee-chan seré la mejor de mi clase-kagome rió

-ok, pero no te esfuerces demasiado-ella sonrió

-hai-luego de darle otro abrazo se dirigió alegremente hacia aquel grupo

-nee-chan…-susurró otra voz, kagome no dudó en abrazar a su hermano

-sota…cuídate y cuídala…-él asintió

-siempre, nee-chan-y así mismo le dio un beso en la coronilla y él se sonrojó ante aquel gesto y luego se marchó

Ella al darse cuenta de que otra vez TODOS la observaban inclusive aquel vampiro de sangre pura un leve sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas y miró a todos con una mirada de molestia

-¿qué?...-gritó para luego dar marcha hacia alguna parte….

Todos estaban algo shockeados al ver la actitud de cariño entre aquellos chicos pero nadie se atrevió a abrir la boca

-¿quién eres kagome y por qué causas estragos en mí ser…?-aquellas preguntas surcaban la cabeza del sangre pura…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap y no olviden dejar su review**


End file.
